


All Hail the Queen!

by Amhpq8_12



Series: The New Camelot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Camelot, F/M, Female Harry, Gen, M/M, Powerful Harry, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amhpq8_12/pseuds/Amhpq8_12
Summary: Morgana Potter, abused by her family, is rescued by a person the world thought a legend. She is taken away from her "home" to her new teachers. There she will learn how to become the person she was destined to be along with the person she will need to be to confront Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right guys, I'm gonna be honest with you guys...this work will be slow to update. (Along with many of my others). I'm currently in class so my focus is sort of split.

Morgana Orion Potter watched her aunt and uncle though the grate in her cupboard door. She was eight years old and she couldn’t remember one day that she didn’t sleep in that small room. Her cousin, Dudley, was being spoiled by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. It was his birthday.

Morgana didn’t even know her birthday until she started school. Before she started school, Morgana was convinced her name was  _freak_. Her first year teacher had been horrified and Uncle Vernon had made sure that Morgana knew never to say anything like that again.

Despite her family’s best efforts, Morgana grew tall. She towered over most older students at her school and her limbs were long. The best way to describe her hair was wild. The black mass of curls would never do what Aunt Petunia wanted them to. When the older woman cut them off when Morgana was seven everyone was shocked the next morning when her hair was longer than ever. That earned her a week in the cupboard with just bread and water.

They tried to blame many things on Morgana and her “freakishness”. That's what she was to them, a freak. The substitute teacher’s wig turning blue for instance when she was in her second year of primary school. Or the time when she was being chased by Dudley and his gang and ended up on the roof of the school. That one got her a long time locked in the cupboard too.

Many strange things happened around her.

Morgana watched her cousin’s eighth birthday party with an air of disdain. What did she want to do with these people anyway? They had never treated her right, even though she was their blood. No, she wasn’t one of them and that was alright with her. Morgana didn’t want to be normal, being a freak was far more interesting. She didn't owe these people anything.

“I think I came at just the right time then.”

“Who’s there?” Morgana whispered glancing around the small area. “They’re going to be mad if they find you here. I'll get in trouble."

“Like I care what those silly muggles desire.”

“What do you want?” she asked carefully. "And what's a muggle?"

“You, Morgana, are going to change the world,” the silky voice whispered to her ignoring her question. “Its time for you to learn everything." A hand settled on her shoulder.

A hook like sensation started in her belly and in the blink of an eye, her cupboard had disappeared. Morgana landed next to a very old man with a trimmed beard in the middle of an open field.

“Where am I?” She demanded. “And who are you? How did we get here?"

The man chuckled. “Very blunt I see. The others are going to like you.”

“Others?”

“Morgana Orion Potter,” the man swept his hand out in front of them, “welcome to Avalon.”

With those words, the empty field turned into a sprawling castle. Morgana gaped. _It can’t be._

“I think you might already have an idea who I am,” the man grinned through his beard.

“Merlin?”

“Oh, I just knew you were going to be special,” Merlin cried out. He gave her a courtly bow. “Yes, I am he. Come let me show you around.”

Morgana frowned. “Hold on, why am I here? I’m just a girl from Surrey. What could I possibly bring to you?”

Merlin shook his head. “Its not what you can do for me, child. Its what I can do for you.” He held out his arm for her to hold. “Come, let me show you around here and I will try to explain everything when we meet up with the others.”

As they walked down the cobblestone, Morgana became acutely aware of how shabby her clothes were. Even though she was taller than Dudley, her aunt and uncle refused to buy her any clothes that fit her. So she received all of his hand me downs. There wasn’t anything she could do about that now, she decided, so Morgana held her head high through the streets.

“Good girl,” Merlin praised quietly. “Never be ashamed of something that you can’t change.”

Morgana nodded. “Who are we going to meet?”

“Your new teachers.”

“What?”

Merlin laughed. “You didn’t think that I brought you here just to give you a tour, did you? No, Morgana, welcome home.”

Her jaw dropped. “Home?” She felt like a parrot. However, a strange sense of belonging filled her. 

“Your potential will be wasted at the Dursley’s,” Merlin said. He shrugged. “I don’t think that you want to go back there anyway. And without our tutoring, I don't want to imagine where you could end up."

Morgana shook her head. She walked along in silence. They reached the castle entrance in a short time. It seemed like they had stepped back in time the moment they left Privet Drive. Brackets holding torches flanked the doors to the large castle. Merlin continued to walk, never even reaching to open the doors.

“But-“ the doors opened on their own.  _Where am I?_ The large staircase caught her eyes first. They had entered a great hallway.

Merlin paused. “What do you think?”

Morgana turned in a circle. Suits of armor stood near doorways heading off the hall. Paintings and tapestries lined the walls. Various stained glass windows let in multicolored light through. It was quite simply, marvelous. “Its beautiful.”

“I’m very fond of it myself,” he said. “We shall have to show you around more fully later, I’m afraid. We’re a bit behind schedule.”

Many stairs and twists and turns later, the strange duo found themselves standing outside of a door. Merlin paused. 

“Don’t be surprised if they are loud,” Merlin advised. “These four have been friends for many years, but they tend to argue. However, nobody here will hurt you."

The girl nodded.

“Alright then.” The doors opened revealing two men. Morgana found herself the center of attention once more.

The large dark haired man studied her. “So you are the student that Merlin just had to find?”

“I guess,” Morgana said. “I haven’t had anything explained to me since I arrived. All I know is that I never have to see my family again.”

They all raised their brows at the venom her words held. “Most children want to be close to their family.” The blond man moved closer to the center of the room.

“Most people don’t have to fight to stay alive, or for even the most common of courtesies,” Morgana spat. Bitterness welled inside her. “I’m better off if I never have to see them again. Trust me, they have always been plain in their desire to get rid of me.”

“I see,” the darker man said. “Well, let me begin the introductions. I am Salazar Slytherin. My friend over here is Godric Gryffindor. You will be meeting the other two at dinner I’m afraid. They seem to be caught up in a project.”

“Nice to meet you,” Morgana said. “I am Morgana Orion Potter.”

Both of the men bowed to her. “Has Merlin told you why you are here?” Godric asked. They all found a seat.

“No, I didn’t have time to explain everything before I rescued her,” Merlin said lightly.

Salazar looked at her. “So you just left your home with a strange man? Have times really changed that much so that seemed like a good idea?”

She snorted. “Like I had a choice. I was locked in a cupboard. There wasn’t any room to get away. After Merlin arrived, it took seconds for me to realize that I wasn’t in Surrey anymore.”

Godric let out a booming laugh. “You stole her? Merlin, I thought you were better at this.”

“You were locked in a cupboard?” Salazar asked eyes blazing.

Morgana nodded. “Under the stairs. When I wasn’t doing chores, my aunt and uncle had me in there. Its been my room for as long as I can remember.”

“She outgrew it many years ago,” Merlin added.

_I must be dreaming_ , she thought.  _Nobody in real life would care about me like this._  

"No, dear one," Salazar said. "You're very much awake. What your caregivers did to you was truly horrid." He glanced at the other men. "Why don't we see about getting you a check-up, food, and some rest? We can explain the rest of what's going on in the morning."

"And I'm really not dreaming?" she asked. "Promise me!"

"I promise," Salazar said solemnly. "I give you my word that you will be treated like royalty here."  

"Okay," Morgana agreed. "But you will explain everything tomorrow, including how you read my mind like that." She snorted at their startled looks. "I have eyes, you know." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here's the next installation of the story. Please let me know if it doesn't make sense. I rewrote it several times. Thanks!!

Morgana made her way to the courtyard. Each twist and turn in the castle brought new and interesting things. Portraits moved and watched her pass by. She supposed as a newcomer that she was fairly interesting. The portrait in her room had startled her the first night but the four animals really entertained her. She could even talk to the snake!

Rounding the corner, Morgana could hear loud clanging. She gasped. Salazar and Godric were fighting.

The steel of the swords flashed in the sun. Sweat dripped off both of the men. Salazar’s dark hair changed to cobalt blue in the sunlight. He was definitely winning, his face was way more controlled than Godric’s. The blond man appeared frustrated and his muscles strained with the intensity of the duel.

Salazar dropped his sword slightly. Godric, seeing an opening, lunged forward. Lightening quick, Salazar countered and spun his blade in a tight circle around Godric’s. Godric’s sword flew through the air and landed several feet away.

“Blast,” Godric growled.

“You’re getting slow, old man,” Salazar teased him.

Godric scowled. “You know you’re older than me.”

“And how exactly is that an insult to me?” he chuckled. “You just roundly insulted yourself.”

“Fu-“ Godric cut himself off when he caught sight of Morgana. “Princess, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” she replied.

Salazar got a devious look on his face. “Would you like to try, Princess?” Godric looked at him but stayed quiet when Salazar shook his head.

Morgana heard the challenge in his voice. While she had never picked up a sword before, she stepped on to the practice arena. “I’ll need a sword.”

However, the moment she said this a sword appeared in her hand. The blade was long and sharp. The hilt was gold but of a simple design. It seemed lighter than what it really should be, Morgana noticed. A sense of communion filled her. The blade felt right in her hand. Salazar and Godric looked stunned.

“Nevermind, I guess I have one,” she said.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Salazar said, “since you’ve never held a sword before.”

She shook her head. “Never go easy on me,” she said. “You can’t learn without adversity.”

He nodded pleased and resumed his stance. Morgana placed one arm behind her back and held the sword horizontal in front of her. She tried to emulate the way the older man was standing. Godric stood off to the side in between both of them. He looked at both opponents before calling, “Begin.”

She waited for Salazar to make his first move. She kept her eyes locked with Salazar’s. Morgana had no idea where all of this knowledge or calmness came from. She should be panicking. The older man lunged trying to hit her legs. She parried and danced away. There was no other way to describe this but dancing. Excitement shot through her, she kept on the defense while she tried to wear her opponent down.

A crowd gathered around them but she kept her attention on Salazar. Morgana refused to let the whispering distract her. Amusement filled her when he began to show the frustration that Godric was displaying earlier. They continued.

One misstep on Morgana’s part left her open. _Rocks shouldn’t be in this field,_  she thought. She stopped moving quickly when she felt the blade at her neck.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Salazar asked panting. “You said you’d never held a sword before.”

A chuckle broke through the crowd. “I thought you would have known not to challenge Morgana, Salazar.” Merlin appeared next to Godric. “She is the heir to the kingdom after all.”

Gasps rippled through the people gathered. “But that shouldn’t mean that she would be that good,” Salazar said confused. “Morgana almost beat me and I’ve been doing this for many years. Centuries.”

“The moment Princess Morgana called that sword to her hand, all the knowledge of the sword came to her,” Merlin explained. He smirked. “Don’t tell me you don’t recognize it.”

“ _Excalibur,_ ” Godric exclaimed with awe.

Merlin nodded. “Now, I think that its time for lunch.”

Morgana nodded. Placing the sword in an imaginary sheath, it disappeared. She felt silly with all of this extra knowledge. Knowing that people would look at her confused often didn’t fill her with glee.

Godric just shook his head and followed Merlin back into the castle. Salazar bumped into her. She glanced up at him and he shocked her with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry, things will begin to get better. Or at least more manageable.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Morgana replied.

Helga and Rowena were already waiting at the table in a smaller dining room.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to be able to master all of these subjects before I attend Hogwarts?” Morgana asked in disbelief. “How is that possible?”

“Simple,” Helga giggled. “You will work hard at it.”

“There are some that you won’t be able to complete,” Salazar said, “like spell creating. That should be easy for you to complete by the summer of your third year though.”

Rowena nodded. “With us teaching you, you don’t have to fear about being behind. It is others who should fear that. We will make sure you are the most formidable magical person in this world.” The others nodded.

She took a deep breath and then Morgana nodded. “Where do we begin?”

“Right this way Princess,” Salazar instructed. They all followed him down the hallway. “You will begin training with me in potions right away. Godric will teach you weaponry and fighting. Rowena will start you with magical theory, and then will move on to spells and such when she thinks you’re ready.

“Helga can teach you herbology, and charms when you’re ready. If you show any inclination for divination she can teach you that also.” He glanced at the young woman. “And if you have any gift of parseltongue like I think you do, then I will teach you parselmagic.”

“How will we figure that out?” she asked dubiously.

The man chuckled. “We will have to bring in a snake for you to talk to. If you can’t, don’t worry. I’ll be here for you. The snake

“I’ll teach you how to connect to the elements and occlumency,” Merlin added. “We will begin with meditation each morning.”

“When you get a more concrete grasp of magic, I will begin to teach you runes and arithmancy,” Rowena said.

“And I can teach you healing if that is something that you are interested in,” Helga said from behind her.

“I can teach you warding and spell creation,” Godric said grinning.

“Let’s get started then,” Morgana said. “I have a feeling that the sooner we are started in this, the better off its going to be for me.”

Everyone chuckled. “Don’t worry, princess,” Salazar said, “we won’t let you fail.”

 

* * *

 

 

The castle quickly became her home, much to Morgana’s surprise. It didn’t take her long to figure out her way around the large building but whenever she got lost, all she had to do was call upon a house elf.

What really fascinated her was the lessons.

The founders all decided to break up her lessons between them with Merlin taking over a few as well. Salazar taught potions, fencing, Dark Arts, and wandless magic. Each day they would work on something new, the dark haired founder loved to keep things interesting.

Rowena taught arithmancy, ancient ruins, and spell theory. When Morgana became more advanced in spell theory, Godric took over teaching her spell crafting along with flying and transfiguration.

Helga taught herbology, charms, etiquette, and magical history. She also taught her many languages. It would make ruling easier someday, the happy woman told her. Right before dinner, her teachers would show her how to duel using all of the magic that she had learned. The first few lessons consisted of the four showing her how to duel. Gradually, Morgana was able to join in.

Merlin, however, taught her subjects that would never grace the halls of Hogwarts. He taught her alchemy and mastery of the elements. They grew trees and grass. Created storms on a sunny day. With Merlin’s teaching, Morgana was able to learn how to close her mind to unwanted prying.

“When you’re a little older, let’s say second year of Hogwarts, I’ll teach you legilimency,” Merlin promised. “It will be a good skill for you to have as a ruler.”

Morgana nodded. She was sitting cross legged on the floor. “Are there many people who can do that?”

“Not many,” the older wizard admitted. “However, the ones that can you need to be weary off. I know there are two at Hogwarts who are masters in the arts. And the previous dark lord was as well.”

“That isn’t legal though, is it? Using it on the students, I mean,” she clarified.

“My dear princess,” Merlin chuckled. “That all depends on if you get caught. The headmaster has been doing it for so long, I’m sure people are aware of it. And the potions professor uses it most days just to tell if students are lying to him.”

“Still that’s a breech of privacy,” Morgana protested. “She got up and went to the window. They were in the northern most tower of the castle, so she could see most of the city from her spot. “If he is trying to make all of these laws, the headmaster should be held accountable as well. Just because we have power and make the laws, doesn’t mean that we are above them.”

“Well said,” Merlin praised. “He won’t know what hit him when you take over. None of them will.”

She blushed. “I’m still learning.”

“We all are,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement. I will say that this isn't intended to be a cross over with Merlin the tv show. The updates will be sporadic because I am in the last 26+ days of school left. So thanks for all the kudos!

Time jump

Morgana found that with teachers who actually cared about her well being, she excelled at almost everything she did. She didn’t have to dumb down her work so she didn’t receive a beating. The only thing that she really had little patience for was herbology. In fact, she frequently stated that she was only doing it for the potions knowledge that she gained from the subject. Magical plants detested her.

Godric made sure that she mastered most weapons that were available in the armory. After an intense series of lessons in magical theory, Rowena moved onto teaching her transfiguration, dark arts, and defense against the dark arts. Upon learning this, Godric started teaching her warding and curse breaking. When she turned ten, Morgana also started learning how to create spells.

What Morgana still couldn’t believe, what hadn’t caught up to her even after spending so long here, was that this was her heritage. Magic. Who wouldn’t want to spend every moment learning about what they could do? How magic could change things and build something new?

Anytime that Morgana spent learning about her new world, everything was committed to her memory. If push came to shove, Morgana would not be able to tell you her favorite class. Each day opened up new possibilities to learn things about this world. To her surprise, Salazar was her most enthusiastic teacher. Not that the others weren’t but the black haired man had an all encompassing passion for both magic and teaching.

Merlin stood in front of her now. They were once again in the courtyard. It seemed to be the ancient wizards favorite place to teach. Today, however, no one was allowed inside for the duration of their lesson.

“Today, we’re going to begin…” he paused for several seconds. “Your _animagus_ transformation.”

“Really!?” Morgana gasped. “I’m ready?”

Merlin laughed at her obvious excitement. “I wouldn’t tease you like that. You’re ready.”

She beamed. “We start with a potion right?”

The old wizard nodded. “Correct. The potion puts you into a trance like state so you can find your animagus.” He pulled a small vial out from his robes. “You can sit or lay down for this. Its a good idea to be comfortable for this as you will be here for a while.”

Morgana sat down on the soft grass. “What will you do?”

“Don’t worry about me child,” said Merlin. “I’ll be right here the whole time in case something happens. I don’t expect you to do anything more than find your animal today. No one that I know of has ever been able to transform their very first time.”

“Alright.” she nodded and downed the potion. Laying down, Morgana felt increasingly drowsy. Almost against her will, she began to fight against the effects of the potion.

“Just relax,” Merlin intoned. “Let you eyes close. Imagine you are in the wild. You are free. Relax. Relax and let it come to you. Feel your animal…”

His voice drifted away. Morgana felt herself drawn away from the soft grass. A chill hit her skin. Opening her eyes, Morgana found herself perched on the edge of a cave entrance on the side of a mountain. A huff from behind her ruffled her hair. She cautiously turned around.

A large, grayish-green dragon rested on its hind quarters. She sat there studying Morgana. Watching. Waiting. Little puffs of smoke issued out from her nose.

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed. The dragon huffed again, this time looking satisfied. “May I approach you?” The dragon nodded. Morgana could barely contain her joy.

She approached the dragon slowly, giving her time to change her mind. “You’re very large.” The dragon nodded again, pleased with the observation. “May I rub your head?”

The dragon looked at her doubtfully. But a few seconds passed before she pushed her head into Morgana’s hand. “Thank you for trusting me.”

She spent a long time standing and bonding with the female dragon. Occasionally she would say something but mostly she stayed quiet. The dragon drew back at some point and stared.

“You are a very fierce dragon,” Morgana stated. “Would you do me the honor of helping me defend out kingdom? Together, you and I can defend Camelot.”

The dragon let out a loud roar and enveloped Morgana in her wings. She embraced the darkness. She began to shift.

“Bollocks,” Merlin muttered scrambling to his feet. “Of course you would be the one person to break the mould.” He backed away from the rapidly expanding form of their princess. Merlin quickly sent out a patronus to each of the founders. Outwardly, Merlin was still gawking. She was bloody big.

High in the private chambers of the castle, the founders sat together eating brunch. It was Merlin’s turn to teach Morgana. He had things well in hand, after all, he taught all of them once.

Merlin’s phoenix burst through the window each person in the room had their own. They all began to speak. “If you would please make your way to the courtyard, some much needed help is necessary.” Merlin’s voice sounded choked.

They all broke for the door.

The quartet ran swiftly down the halls and burst onto the courtyard. They stopped and stared in silence. There, in front of them was a giant Ukrainian Ironbelly. The dragon was very large, larger than they had seen before. Its scales were grey and the eyes were bright red.

“Where did the bloody dragon come from?” Godric yelled making to draw his sword.

“No, don’t!” Merlin yelled. “Its the princess!”

Salazar sighed. “So she’s a dragon now?”

Merlin looked bashful. “Funny how that happened. Really…”

“You told us that you were just starting her on the transformation today,” Rowena snapped. “How did she get turned into a dragon?”

The older wizard rubbed his neck. “I don’t rightly know. We did just start today. I gave her the potion and she laid there on the ground for a little over an hour. The next thing that I know, she’s growing huge!”

“Everyone, just calm down,” said Helga softly. “We’re not going to do ourselves any favors by sitting here yelling. Princess Morgana needs calm to change back. And that won’t happen if we’re here bickering.”

“You make a wonderful dragon,” Salazar said moving towards his young student. “The perfect animagus. I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it myself.”

Morgana landed back down on all fours. Her wings were still held out ready to fly. Still, it seemed like she was willing to listen to them.

“I’m so proud of you,” Salazar continued. He began to pace. “Not a single person has ever changed into their animagus on their first attempt. Not one! But then you go and do it. Our princess.” He spun back around to face the dragon. “This means that you are even more powerful than we anticipated.”

“Never mind that now,” Rowena scolded. “We need to get her to change back.”

Salazar waved his hand dismissively. “That’s the easiest part. All Morgana has to do is think about her human self-“

“The easiest thing?” Godric stated. “Easiest thing? I’ll have you know that this is the hardest part of the transformation. Morgana is feeling many things now that she was unprepared for when she woke up this morning. She can fly, that means that true freedom is within her grasp. She is extremely powerful.” He poked the other wizard in the chest. “You need to stop and think things through before you just blurt them out.”

“Well excuse me for being proud of our student,” Salazar said. “For being so quick to figure out how to transform, I don’t foresee a problem for her changing back.”

“She might not want to,” Helga said. She began to speak slowly. “Morgana hasn’t had a very good life so far. She went straight from an abusive home to a home with tons of expectations. As a dragon, she has freedom.”

Salazar’s eyes widened. “I see what you mean.” He turned to the large dragon. “Morgana, honey, can you change back for us? We would love to see you again.”

Morgana roared and shot fire out of her mouth.

“I don’t think she likes that,” Godric added helpfully.

“I can see that,” Salazar said.

Merlin looked thoughtful. “Perhaps,” he whispered. “Princess Morgana, future queen of Camelot.” His voice rose out of the bickering. “Your duty to your people is not yet fulfilled.” The princess dragon cocked her head. “You need to change back to your human form, otherwise you will not be able to protect us all the time.”

“Do you really think-“

“Shut up, Godric,” Rowena cut in. “Just watch.”

Before their eyes, their princess returned to them. The dragon began to shrink, wings receded into her back. Finally, her eyes changed back into the bright green that they all knew. Morgana stood tall and proud in front of them.

“Well, that was anti-climatic,” Godric complained. “I expected more from you. You’re a dragon. You should have at least taken down a building or two before changing back.”

“Yeah,” she snorted. “let me just take out several people’s homes in my kingdom. Great protecter there. I will always protect my people, even if its from myself.”

Merlin beamed. “That’s just what we have been missing.”

 

 


End file.
